Den and Dart Save the Day
'Den and Dart Save the Day '''is the third episode of the twentieth season. Plot Den and Dart are two diesels who work at the Dieselworks. They love playing around and telling jokes. The other Diesels usually get very annoyed. One day, Paxton entered the Dieselworks coughing smoke from his exhaust. "Oh! I don't feel well," sighed Paxton. "Oh, no worries. We'll fix you," said Den. "What he means is, you'll be repaired in no time," said Dart. "Thank you," sighed Paxton. Then, the Vicarstown Stationmaster walked in. "Alright! Listen up! Paxton's stone train has to be taken to Tidmouth Harbour. We need someone to take it." "Too busy," said Diesel. "Got to go," said 'Arry and Bert. "What are you looking at me for?" growled Diesel 10. "We can take it," said Den. "What 'he means is - we'll do it," corrected Dart. "Oh, yes, finally! Some peace and quiet," chortled Diesel 10. "Hmm," said the Stationmaster thoughtfully. "I better coordinate with the Fat Controller." A while later, he finished his call. "The Fat Controller's agreed, so get the train there as quickly as you can." "Hurray!" "Ah! Now just me and you, Paxton. Isn't this nice?" "Yeah . . . just get me fixed up." Den and Dart were soon coupled up and went on their way. They usually never took trains out on the Main Line, so a lot of things were new. This lead to sometimes overrunning signals. They almost didn't stop at Killdane. "Watch it," called Jeff, from the Peel Godred Branch platform. "Sorry," they replied. At Maron, they met James. Hullo James," they greeted. Hullo you two. What are you guys doing out here?" "Oh, yon Paxton broke down. We're taking this slate train," explained Den. "What 'he means is -" "I don't need it to be explained!" pouted James. "All you had to do was say." "Well, anyway, I'm pulling coaches. Don't I look grand?" "Yes you do," said Den. "Ey, Den. Maybe if we do a good job, maybe ol' Fat Hatt will let us pull those coach-thingys." "You? I doubt it. Now, be careful on Gordon's Hill. Its steep and the trucks are planning all sorts of tricks. And considering your lack of experience with this, I recommend you take a good run up and go steady down. If you go too fast down, the trucks are sure to push you." "Thanks, James," said Den. Then, James's Guard blew his whistle and James set off. The Maron Stationmaster walked up. "You go when James is over the hill." "We should back up a little - to get a good start. These trucks are sure to hold us back," suggested Den. "Right. I want a fast ascend and fast descend," agreed Dart. "But James said we should go slowly downhill," protested Den. "Yeah, yeah, James, James. He's just exaggerating," replied Dart. "It'll be just like Six Flags. Fun, right?" "I don't know." Den and Dart's signal dropped and the two charged the hill. It was tough, but they reached the top. Den's Driver checked him, but Dart sped right down and the trucks spotted a chance for some tricks. "On! On! Faster! Faster!" they surged ahead! Dart was having fun! Dart's Driver and Den and his crew weren't. Down at Wellsworth, Edward was shunting trucks in the Yard. Den and Dart came by too quickly that they overran the points! They smashed into some trucks! "What the blaze is happening?" gasped Edward. "Aww, dizzy diesels," grumbled Dart. "This is all your fault, Den." "Mine? I was the one who said to go slowly," retorted Den. "Enough," snapped Edward. "The Fat Controller will not be pleased." And he wasn't. "Den and Dart, this was your one chance to prove yourself and you have failed. I will not be allowing you on the Main Line, even to retrieve parts for a month." "We're sorry, Sir." "Now, clean up this mess and go home." Edward soon brought Rocky to help clear up the mess. Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Harbour some important cargo had arrived. "These crates are full of really, expensive jewellery," the Harbour Master explained to James. "You must go slowly and gently, they are very fragile." "Just like my paintwork." "Yeah, that's why we chose you for this job." James was coupled up and he set out on his journey. As James approached Wellsworth, Den and Dart set off slowly and sadly home. "We should take a good run," suggested James. James's Driver advanced the regulator. James pushed his precious cargo up the steep slope. "Almost there!" he gasped. "Ha! I made it!" (coupling breaks) "And now I don't have it! Oh no!" Den and Dart were reaching the bottom of the hill when they heard James' whistle and the trucks moving towards them! "Ah!" "Quickly!" called Den's Driver. "Let's beat them to the points!" They did, just in the nick of time! Den and Dart put full pressure against the trucks, trying to be gentle and not break the cargo. "We're gaining control!" shouted Dart's Driver. Soon enough, Den, Dart and the trucks full of jewelty came to a complete stop. "Hurray!" cheered Den and Dart. Their Drivers went to inspect the trucks for any damage. Then, James puffed in. "Yes, you stopped it!" No jewellery had been damaged and James was soon coupled on again and delivered the trucks to their destination with no futher incidents. "So, yeah, we pretty much busted our chance of ever going on the Main Line. Ever," Dart explained sadly to the other diesels that night. "Great, I thought I was finally free from you two," groaned Diesel 10. "I mean - I'm glad you'll be here to help me more often and play with Happy Hook, annoy me and uh!" Then, the Fat Controller arrived on Winston. "We're sorry, Sir, we -" "Now, I know you messed up with your first attempt, but you did save millions of dollars, literally today and that takes a lot of courage. So, I will reconsider letting you out on the Main Line more, from now on." "Thank you, Sir!" "You may cause mischief from time to time, but in an emergency, you acted quickly and bravely, so well done to you two!" Den and Dart felt very pleased. Characters *Edward *James *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Den *Dart *The Peel Godred Electric Engines (Jeff only) *Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky (non-speaking role) *Winston (non-speaking role) Locations *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Maron *Gordon's Hill *Wellsworth *Tidmouth Harbour Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes